


Time Illusions

by AzureTure



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Like my thought process, No one dies/everyone lives, What am I doing????, all over the place, just drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureTure/pseuds/AzureTure
Summary: Little pieces that make up someone's life, like someone's memories and wishes.
Kudos: 44





	1. Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Compulsory Disclaimer: This is the first work I have ever published on AO3 so I think it's pretty important for me to say that it isn't going to be the best piece of work you see here-
> 
> Anyway it doesn't go in chronological order, so that means that the following chapters won't follow in a linear fashion. Also means that it would be a little hard to follow since there is no specific plot line!
> 
> Enjoy!

Her fingers glided across the keys, like how swans would take to a lake, each press light yet firm. There was no hint of the hesitation or worry Sunny had seen the day prior and now, seated at the piano, his sister wore a graceful smile as the music captured the attention of everyone in the room.

Sunny knew nothing of music, knew nothing about the way it could pull at one's heartstrings or the way it seemed to float around a room effortlessly, capturing fragments of time perfectly. He knew nothing of manipulating the notes to convey a heartfelt emotion, knew nothing of the way it could entrance people.

Yet, he felt his body itch, to move along with the music and to do just as the notes seemed to tell him to do. The piece slowly picked up into a crescendo and what was once gentle, soft, rocking keys shimmering in the night exploded to become casanovas, a cacophony of sound that sounded both dissonant yet resonant. A contradictory statement, but it seemed like the only right way to describe what was happening.

The trance was not broken, instead it seemed as if people fell more. And Sunny was one of those people, but he didn't lose himself to the music. No, he lost himself staring at the person playing that music, the person who had played the same piece over and over for hours on end, the person who made her fingers bruise and hurt just to deliver this wonderful performance.

He was transfixed by the glowing form of his sister — it was clear that she belonged to the stage, that she was the only star in the hall and that she was the one everyone seemed to look for.

But to everyone who saw her as a star, Sunny saw her as the moon.

She may be social, but she was incredibly quiet on other days. They were similar in that aspect, as both preferred to sit and watch rather than to participate. She may be bright, but sometimes she was clumsy and tended to mess up simple things (that even Sunny could do) but that only made Sunny admire her more.

She was perfect to everyone else but to Sunny? She was more than that. Instead of an unapproachable star, Mari was like the moon that would stay and listen to your sorrows all through the night. The moon that shone brightly and yet was not glaring like the sun.

To Sunny, she wasn't just Mari, the good girl at school, the talented pianist. To Sunny, she was his sister. His sister who had a habit of biting her nails when she was nervous. His sister who couldn't draw too well. His sister who loved him and cared for him, unlike his parents who saw him as a lost cause.

That glowing white shirt fit her perfectly. Not because she may look like an angel but because she was like the moon. Without her, his night sky wouldn't exist and he wouldn't have the guts to try picking up new things.

Just as the piece ended, Sunny could feel tears gathering in his eyes. He wasn't sad, but he was elated. Elated by the discovery that maybe, maybe people did care for him after all.

He heard the rambunctious clapping both Kel and Aubrey had, the whoops from Hero who had been fidgeting anxiously beside him and the giggles from Basil as he probably noticed how awestruck Sunny was.

And Mari...she didn't look at anyone else. She looked straight at them, with that beaming smile of hers that everyone loved oh so much, and it only made Sunny's heart roar. To someone as perfect as Mari, they mattered to her and that was all that mattered right? 

That was all that mattered to Sunny.


	2. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was easy to forget himself but today, he watched. Quietly.

The world is quiet, aside from the faint clicking of Sunny’s PlayBoi and the soft humming from Basil as he works on little name cards for the plants he grew at home. Kel was busy, probably lazing around at home when he was supposed to be revising his notes for the test tomorrow (though Sunny knew better and tried to prepare himself for Kel’s messy late-minute cramming that seemed inevitable at this point) while Hero, together with Mari, was out doing some group project Sunny couldn’t begin to wrap his head around.

Truthfully, he had no clue how he ended up on the plush couch in Basil’s house or when Aubrey had suddenly disappeared (“I’m going off to grab something! See you Sunny!”) but he enjoyed the silence as much as he condemned it.

It was only moments ago that they were all celebrating some classmate’s birthday but now as he lay on the couch, party hat threatening to fall over his eyes, he found himself missing the chaos that often came in a package deal together with his friends.

He looks up for a moment, watching as dust seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sunlight, making the house look much older than it actually was. It felt like looking through a one-way glass, the dust seemingly undisturbed by the presence of the two young boys.

He pictures little yellow butterflies, basking in sunlight, strange purple vines that climb the walls in equally curious patterns. On each vine, a variety of cool coloured flowers blossomed freely like little stars dotting a sky.

Rather than the cream coloured walls that surrounded him, he sees neon purple ones in their place. Abstract paintings decorated the walls and soon enough, the once humble warm home became a dazzling castle. Ah yes, this was wonderful and-

“Sunny, what are you doing?”

Basil asks with a soft smile, almost as soft as the golden glow of the sunlight wrapped around them. Sunny snaps out of his imagination and quickly raises his PlayBoi in response before forcing himself to focus on the tiny screen of the console, squinting. Basil must have found his expression funny (or maybe he found something else funny) but his quiet laughter echoed throughout the empty home like windchimes on a particularly breezy day.

It must have only been a few minutes later when he suddenly hears-

Snap!

—The familiar sound of Basil’s beloved camera as Sunny sees the flutter of the shutters in the camera lens. Basil giggles once more, completely satisfied with the picture he must have taken. On the other hand, Sunny had the very sudden urge to tickle Basil until he became a little sprout in the ground but he forces himself to not think of such horrid things.

"Why'd you do that?" He asks quietly, watching as Basil handles the polaroid with utmost care. 

"It's cute! And it'd go well on my album!" Basil grins happily, waiting for the polaroid to dry before slipping it into said album, which the blonde made sure to always have on hand.

Sunny finds himself staring a little longer than he should have, at the other boy who seemed so content with the little images in his treasured album.

It was little moments like these, that made Sunny wonder what Basil thought of every single photo. It was pretty unlikely that Basil would keep each photo for only those reasons, and he could only wonder what it'd be like to live in Basil's mind.

Would his mind be more peaceful than his own? It had to be, the boy was so mild and shy (though that'd be ironic, since that was what everyone thought of himself at first) but Basil didn't seem like the kind of person to like action and fights.

He shakes his head and returns to his PlayBoi. The faster he beats the boss, the sooner he'd beat the game. Maybe then, he could spend some time with Basil, looking over their treasured album.


End file.
